Nova Amerman
Nova Amerman is a student in Red Order Academy and a participant in the Killing Game featured in Newly Despaired: Red Order. Her talent is the Ultimate ARG Runner. She was allowed into the academy because of her highly interactive forms of storytelling, and how it became an international sensation, as well as the impossible puzzles she has created. History Killing School Life Nova, at first, practically refused to talk with anyone, until after getting pissed off at Kumado Satachi for seeming so self-centered, or as she called him, 'fat ass.' She did not recognize this self-centered portion of him was already reflecting onto her. She introduced herself in a rather rude manner, claiming she was the best in everything, and to admire her. Of course, nobody did, and took her rude demeanor in a fighting stance, as Kyoto Skyaski threatened to kill her with an axe, however, failing. Shortly afterwards, she got to exploring. After exploring, she went to the nurses office and encountered Ohori Ryosei in the nurses office surrounded by a few people. Of course, she had to start some drama and caused more people to hate her, telling her to leave. After a bit, she relaxed in the cafeteria where she interacted with Saiko Osamu and Tenka Otsuka. They had slapped some sense into her after a bit of interacting with her believing the killing game was a bluff. Although Saiko was there, it was mainly Tenka who had made her realize that this was not fake. After that, Nova allowed them both to try a puzzle. The next main event was with Shiori Tsukihara in the gymnasium, where they related on a personal level about their lives, causing Nova to believe that not everyone may be such a bad person as she thinks they are, although she still had heavy hatred in her heart for Kumado and on a lesser extent, Kyoto. The next day, Nova was in the cafeteria with Saiko and Magnolia Saibou when they shortly left after she came in. Then, as she was solving a puzzle, Alistair Baxter and Masayoshi Kagurazaga arrived in the cafeteria shortly before Kyoto did. Nova was playing with the puzzle, and then Kyoto stated she could solve it, shortly after slicing the axe into the puzzle. Nova was extremely mad at this so she threw the pieces at Kyoto. Kyoto then tackled her, ensuing a fight so bad that Monokuma had to come in, although gave no purpose. Eventually, Alistair broke up the fight, helping out. At this point, Kyoto was hated by Nova as equally as Kumado was. Appearance Nova has long, orange hair that goes down to the waist of her body. Within her hair, there are no bangs to be seen, except for a single strand of hair that lets loose halfway down the forehead. She has fluorescent red eyes with a glare that is extremely menacing and condescending towards people. Her eyebrows are thin and furrow at the sight of any disgusting human she finds. She has a slight blush, although it's not visible whatsoever. In terms of chest size, it is noticeably large, expanding outwards of the light pink sweatshirt that she wears. The sweatshirt is made of cozy fabric, with the sleeves protruding and allowing air to enter her body. Underneath the sweater is a white, airy skirt that goes down to her knees. In addition, she wears pink sneakers, allowing her to easily explore the wild. Personality Nova seems to be quite the pessimistic character who acts extremely rude to everyone. So far, she acts like a hothead to everyone that she meets except for a select few students. She seems to enjoy her talent and goes on and on about her talent. TBA Talent As the Ultimate ARG Runner, her interactive form of storytelling allows for a new immersive look on the horror-style of blogs. She typically does interactive blogs that allow users to choose the choices, allowing the story to go on. She also makes types of puzzles like Cicada 3301, which are interactive puzzles people must solve for some type of prize. Relationships List of Appearances * ''Newly Despaired: Red Order'' Trivia